Just a few Microbes
by Melinda Coulson
Summary: River is seeing the Doctor sick for the first time. DRiver!


**DISCLAIMER: Mi no own le Doctor XD haha **

**A/N: Wow, I have so much free time now ;D You guys should give me prompts pleeease. :D This was given by my beta **Rei.

**The prompt was:****Microbes; being sick. Haha, please do share your thoughts x3**

* * *

><p>22 year old River sat in her den reading a book after a long week.<p>

It was the week of her finals and she finished her graduate school and was getting ready to intern with one of the most well known archaeologist in the 51st century. The Doctor, who suddenly felt nostalgic, decided to pick her up with her parents (who stayed in residence in their own era), took them on yet another life threatening adventure, and of course, brought her back the very night before her first final.

After a gruelling week of all-nighters, coffee, and tests she was ready to set her stress level a few notches down.

Just as she was getting ready to fall into a well deserved, deep sleep, River heard a winding noise in her garden. Recognizing it immediately, she rolled her eyes while her nostrils flared with annoyance. At the same time, her heart jumped happily and adrenaline ran through her veins.

As she got up and began to make her way to the TARDIS in a speed-walking pace, she had no idea whether she was going to hug him or slap him first.

She composed herself for a moment before she reached for the door and threw it open, pulling it of course.

"Hello Swee-" River began to cough heavily as she was met with vapor immediately following her entrance.

The console room was filled with smoke and vapor, not a crack had a bubble of clear air in. The air was thick, almost as thick as the hot boxes that her friends occasionally invited her to.

"Doctor," she began when she had enough air to breathe, "what's going on in here?"

"Oh hello, River," the Doctor responded with a very nasal voice from somewhere inside the fog, "sorry about the air, I'm not feeling all that well."

Stepping through the clouds, River was determined to see the Doctor. Once she had found him, she bit her lip to stifle a laugh.

The Doctor, obviously having a cold for the first time in probably centuries, stood in front of her in his purple bathrobe with yellow tie, blue and pink bunny slippers, and patchwork pajama pants. His watery eyes were droopy and his runny nose rivaled only that of Rodolph's.

When the Doctor saw her reaction, he gave a soft pout and looked away childishly. "It's not nice to laugh at sick people you know," came his stuffed reply.

"I'm sorry, my love, it's just I've never seen you with a cold before," she looked at him adoringly, "it's very cute."

The Doctor shot her a glare as his pout grew. "It's not a cold," he exclaimed defensively, "It's just a viral infectious disease of the upper respiratory system, caused by a rhinovirus that I caught when I dropped your father off at work!"

"Yes," River responded calmly now as she approached him by the console and leaned against it with one arm, "so it's a cold then."

"Yes, it's a bloody cold!" the Doctor snapped as he put a towel around his head and he put his head in front of one of his many ventilators.

"Oh, my poor Time Lord," River cooed as she rubbed circles on his back.

After a few moments, River pulled him by the shoulders backwards towards his couch and sat him down. She took off his towel and continued to rub his back.

The Doctor welcomed the contact and smiled as River did her magic. He's eyes were closed and his sense of touch seemed to increase. He felt River's hands on his back, every movement they made. He felt her arms around him, brushing against his. Her chest against his shoulders as she sat slightly behind him. He also felt her head as it rested on the back in the crane where his shoulder and neck met.

"Uh, River," he called out suddenly shy.

"Hmm?"

"I don't think you should be this close to me while I'm sick."

"Oh, don't worry dear," she snuggled deeper, just to bother him a bit more. She loved the feeling of him shiver under her. "I'm not afraid of germs, least of all yours."

He cleared his throat a bit, and straightened up a bit when he felt her kiss his neck lightly. "But you know microbes," his voice cracked a bit, "they can be a bit tricky."

"Microbes have never met me," she responded cockily.

"I'm sure they have, my dear, you are still part human, so they like you much better."

"I know someone else who likes me much, much better."

The Doctor swallowed hard. "I'm sure you do, but microbes-"

River's lips were almost instantly upon his to shut him up. It took the Doctor by shock, but he recovered within minutes and kissed her back, completely forgetting his argument.

Anyways, a few microbes wouldn't hurt.


End file.
